Talk:List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers
Romania I am thinking that the Wallachia mentioned as a hooded figure in Hungary-related strips is indeed Romania, and Moldavia is Moldova. Anyone agreed with my theory? General tiu 20:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it's plausible. Several regions might exist, but Wallachia just happens to be the one that survivors and becomes Romania. Same for Moldavia and probably Golden Horde/Ulus of Jochi. Ah, but...Which strip was Moldavia mentioned in? Watermint 05:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Moldova was one of the chibis in the European Economy strip. And, if my opinion counts, I've always been in favor of Wallachia becoming Romania and the Bessarabia -> Moldavia -> Moldova chain, as well as the two being brothers. The Spie 17:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I know Moldova was there, but has Moldavia actually been mentioned? Watermint 19:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Only as a name-drop on a world map in one of the historical strips for volume 3, right next to Wallachia naturally. We don't see any visual representation of him/her though, they're not mentioned in Hungary's rundown of enemies. As for Wallachia, though the translation used "that guy", the original text was actually gender-neutral. I'm guessing a boy anyway, though them being shown from behind so vaguely and in that cloak leaves a lot of room for guessing for either gender. Ceras SanMarina 19:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks^^ I think Wallachia will probably be male and turn into Romania. I know they have a cloak on, but there just seems to be something...masculine about the character. But, maybe Himaruya will surprise us? Hopefully Golden Horde's inclusion indicates more on Mongolia in the future. Golden Horde was part of the Mongol Empire--a very important part at that--and there was that Mongol character used in the past volume. Watermint 22:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) African nation genders So Kenya seems to be female, Uganda's a boy, the unseen Ethiopia is male too if we take Seychelles' word for it, but the others seem to be up in the air. And it seems like this is quite the debate in some parts of the fandom! It'd be nice if someone knew their original dialogue/text from the game, maybe the pronoun usage could give clues. I've found the screenplay for Gakuheta but their dialogue is more brief, no extra bits like Kenya liking nyama choma, Uganda taking their name from the kingdom of Buganda etc.. They just simply say they're British territory, but maybe their sentence-enders could provide clues. What do you guys think? I'll be using the romaji since the kana might not show up here, but I can provide that too if need be: *''Igirisu ryou Kenia desu'' *''Igirisu ryou Uganda...'' *''Igirisu ryou Jinbabue da.'' *''Igirisu ryou Botsuwana desutsu'' *''Igirisu ryou Ga^na'' The pattern then continues in the script with the nations that weren't given chibi heads, though they don't seem to have any notable sentence enders: *''Porutogaru ryou Kabinda'' *''Onaji ku Porutogaru ryou GiniaBisau'' *''Berugi^ ryou Kongo'' *''Supein ryou Sahara'' *''"I...Itaria...ryou...Echiopia'' (Looking further into an annotated video of the game now, there's other bits of dialogue from the class, the script leaves out the chibi heads that some of the lines are assigned to, I'll only be including the lines with the accompanying heads) *''Ohajimemashite!'' (Zimbabwe) *''Youkosouchino kurasu he!'' (Botswana) *''Ne, Seshieru, sanno kuni shou nani?'' (Kenya) *''Atsu kokki donnano!? mita imitai!'' (Zimbabwe) *''Seshieru sanhayappari umi toka ...?'' (Ghana) *''Ore no kuni shou , kuro ga kokumin de aka ga dokuritsu tousou midori ga nougyou . koubutsu shigen de , shiro ga touitsu to heiwa woarawashite ...'' (This line is not assigned to a chibi head, but judging from the description of their emblem colors, Kenya comes to mind: "black for the people, red for the independence, green for the agriculture, the white for peace and unity". But there is the "ore", hmm. A boy? I need to find a guide for the different African flag/emblems...) I'd hope that someone a lot more experienced in Japanese could clarify these D:. Seeing as the PSP version of Gakuheta is a revamped story, I'd be surprised if we see the Africa Class retained unless they remove the colony references.Ceras SanMarina 22:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Anything else? I know that not all of the countries/nations have been mentioned on this page, but I think there oughta be something regarding Myanmar. Antartica doesn't count, does it? New Seeker (talk) 15:37, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't recall either Myanmar or Antarctica having appearences... Roseoffire 22:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) What I mean to ask is if there is any word about those two getting a design and other news bout them New Seeker (talk) 23:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't believe either of them exist... Roseoffire 21:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC)